moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Alien Conquest Movie
The Lego Alien Conquest Movie is an upcoming 3D computer animated science fiction adventure comedy film based on the toy line of the same name. Directed by Tim Burton from a screenplay by Burton and John August, the film features an ensemble cast featuring Andy Serkis, John Lithgow, Anne Hathaway, Bobby Cannavale, Alan Tudyk, Tom Holland, Jeff Bridges and Bruce Greenwood, the film is an homage to 1950's science fiction films such as It Came from Outer Space, as well as Burton's own film Mars Attacks!. Cast *Andy Serkis as the Alien King *John Lithgow as the ADU Commander *Anne Hathaway as the ADU Soldier *Bobby Cannavale as the ADU Pilot *Alan Tudyk as the ADU Computer Specialist *Tom Holland as the ADU Rookie *Jeff Bridges as the ADU Scientist *Bruce Greenwood as President Edward Wayne *Ewan McGregor as the Alien Cyborg *Alfred Molina as the Golden King *Russell Crowe as Amset-Ra Plot An alien pilot visits the aftermath of The Lego Pharaoh's Quest Movie, analyzing the damage and finding no Amset-Ra. With that, the alien returns back to his home planet, where the Alien King becomes furious and decides to take over Earth. Using some tactics from the Alien Cyborg, the Alien King sends an armada to Earth. Meanwhile, President Edward Wayne views a video of a UFO sighting from Cuba, when the Alien King intercepts with his transmission, saying his fleet will invade Earth. A farmer doesn't believe about the attacks, yet his young son does. When they go to milk the cows, an alien kidnaps the farmer and flies away. One week later, the son has turned his farm into an alien killing area. Wayne decides to put together a team called the Alien Defense Unit to defend the city. With the team assembled via several government agents, they all go out to find the son, initiating him into the team. A small saucer attacks, so the Pilot of the team singlehandedly stops him. Another small saucer comes by, and the Computer Specialist takes a scout car and hacks the ship. Meanwhile, the same UFO that kidnapped the farmer returns, so the Commander sets up a missile, but it gets away. The Commander uses the missile to take out a swarm of Tripods, freeing a business man. The son, now known as the Rookie, decides to take matters into his own hands and steals a helicopter. He decides to take down a splitter ship, which he does, but the commander is not happy about it. He fires the Rookie, and then defeats the Alien Cyborg, taking it to their mobile base. When the ADU Scientist analyzes the Cyborg, it is revealed the Aliens don't have any brainpower. Meanwhile, the Alien King watches from afar, and takes the Commander and the Rookie for capture. With the Rookie's help, they escape and the Rookie is initiated into the team again. The Alien King decides to use the Golden King's trident he recovered in the post credits scene of The Lego Atlantis Movie. He also resurrects Amset-Ra with all his treasures. They use the trident and the treasures to fully take over the world, but all the ADU members fight back and force them to retreat. Amset-Ra becomes furious at the Alien King about another failure. The Alien King laughs and says he has another plan up his sleeve. In a post-credits scene, a tyrannosaurus rex lumbers across a valley, setting up The Lego Dino Movie.